Exostra Run
Exostra Run is a race track located on the man-made Hawaiian island of Makana. It made its only appearance in Wipeout Pure as part of the Gamma Packs. Description Exostra Run is a very fast track, and is a good introduction to the Gamma League. It does have a couple of corners that could potentially catch you off guard, but nothing too serious. The tunnel corner is pretty dark though, so keep your eyes open. Walk-through The first turn is a very shallow right that takes you down towards the tunnel. It is slightly sloped as well, so turn to account for this. If you can, move over to the right hand side to hit a double speed pad. The turn into the tunnel is a bit sharper, but is also sloped. Contrary to how the corner looks, you do not need to take this sharply at all. If you aim for the speed pad near the outside wall and follow it round, you won't need to airbrake. However, level yourself out as quickly as possible, as the slope goes on slightly beyond the corner. If you overturn the corner, the slope will carry you into the right hand wall. Being too enthusiastic with the airbrakes will also cause the craft to bob from side to side as you exit the slope. To limit the side to side motion, finish the corner as far over to the left as possible. Inside the tunnel there are two speed pads side by side, try to hit one if your craft has levelled out. On the other side there is a fairly sharp left hander that can be taken quite quickly. No sideshifting necessary, but tapping of the left airbrake will ease your passage through. There is a speed pad in the center of the track near the exit. A slight right curve is followed by a tunnel entrance containing a pretty sharp left hander. It's quite dark in the tunnel making the corner apex hard to see. Hit the middle speed pad in the tunnel entrance and slightly let up on the thrust, hitting the left airbrake to swing your craft through the corner. You can use a left sideshift to bring yourself away from the back wall if you overshoot the corner a little. Hit the double speed pad in the center to bring yourself onto a short straight. Another speed pad is waiting over to the right. There is a short left curve up ahead. As you enter this, let up on the thrust a little as it is hiding a rather nasty right hairpin. Reducing your speed slightly through the curve will allow you to take the corner at a better angle and with slightly less airbrake usage. Heading back up the slope, there is one last shallow right up ahead. However, the incline of the track does not allow you to see how sharp it really is. Be ready to turn a little further than you would expect. If you end up on the inside there is a speed pad waiting. Hit your boost and cross the line. Gallery Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure